


Porsche Decals

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Two strangers but Yusuke knows what one wants. He's game





	Porsche Decals

They were new Yusuke could tell at a glance that they were not from around there. It was in their looks and in the way they interacted with the others. They did not know the terrain the way the others did but it did not stop them from winning.

That was nothing new, they got new comers to the valley all the time. Yusuke was used to people coming and going when it came to the street races. He knew that strangers came and went. Some with more they had come with. Some with empty buses and without what they had rode in on.

Yusuke had his own feelings on the entire thing. He enjoyed watching the races. The racers usually left something to be desired. The people who crowded around as well. He was not fond of crowds or those who came to flaunt what they had. He liked to watch those who knew what they were doing. The true strong ones.

And if Yusuke had a type there was no one to tease him about it except for one person. His eyes trailed over the crowd once more and sought out the people he was so curious about. Person he was so interested in if he had to be completely honest.

His friend was someone easily dismissed. He looked loud and flashy, he fit right in with the others that liked to race around and yap during races and afterwards. Yusuke folded his arms as he leaned back against the gate.

Black curly hair. The type that no matter how much it was brushed it never stayed tame. It would need serious gel or a miracle or two to get it to behave. He looked shorter than Yusuke but the confidence he walked with. The confidence that he handled his car with.

He looked like a winner. Like a sure bet and Yusuke had good eyes. He was rarely wrong about a person and this guy. He was new but he looked like the type to stir up trouble.

“What’s biting you?” The soft voice did not surprise him. He had known she would be lurking around the crowd. Just like him. Yusuke glanced down when Ann wrapped her hands around his elbow. “You’ve been staring so fixatedly I thought ghosts had finally blessed this sort of thing.”

“Those guys.” Yusuke said softly as he nodded to where the two were leaning on their cars speaking to each other. The blonde was gesturing as he spoke. The other one that had caught Yusuke’s interest was listening with folded arms. Nodding every once in a while. “They are new but they are good too.” he finished softly.

“I got their names.” Yusuke was unsurprised. “So far they don’t have any weaknesses. Hit a few circuit races, sprints. Tollbooth funs and they even were involved in the scatter with the cops. The black haired one he’s the better driver but the other. That’s Ryuji, his wingman and his muscle. Those two drive a little old school if you know what I mean.” She breathed.

“You think they are a part of a team?” Yusuke could see it. “Where is their third?” Teams had at least three people.

“That’s what makes Akira and Ryuji so interesting.” Ann sighed. “But they don’t talk to others much. Akira, he’s good at getting pink slips. Race against him you’ll lose cash and your car. He plays for keeps. The guy at his side, he looks rough but he drifts clean.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke breathed as he looked over to them. “They might be worth getting to know.” He teased and Ann rolled her eyes at him. “I’ve been watching them for a while now and I can’t help but wonder what their goals are.”

“They’ll do like everyone else.” Ann sighed. “A few weeks and a few races and they will be gone. You know how this goes Yusuke. We both do. We’re here to love the cars and feel inspired. What happens on the streets stays there. Everyone can mix easily here but that doesn’t mean we should.”

Yusuke thought of his garage full of paints and tools before he sighed heavily. Ann was correct about all of it. He gave the man, Akira another glance before he forced himself to look away.

X

He kept looking at Yusuke. He had thought the first time that it was a mistake. That maybe the man Akira was just looking around but by the second time he knew the man was looking at him. There was a focus in his eyes when he looked at Yusuke.

When Yusuke was at the next race speaking to someone he had done work for he had felt a prickle down his back to his legs. When he had glanced around he had seen the BMW GTR and the driver. Akira had been watching him with intense focus. There was too big a crowd for Yusuke to say anything so he had checked Akira out before he had turned back around.

Then again, he had been waiting to see who would win the drag race when he had felt as though his skin was on fire. He had not seen the car but when he had looked up he had seen him. Akira had not been looking at the streets and the cars. He had been watching Yusuke and Yusuke alone.

It had heated his blood but there was nothing that he could have done. Race after race, occasion after occasion and nothing that Yusuke had done to put him any closer to the man that kept watching. But his eyes were expressive. The intensity in them. The need that Yusuke felt that he could taste. He kept watching and he was wanting. He was lucky that Yusuke was the same.

Yusuke dusted his pants off as he got to his feet. He had been looking over the work h had done to Ann’s car and it was still holding up. her pink slip car from her first race. Her good luck charm. She needed to treat it better. She always took shortcuts and she always went off road. She was a good driver but for someone that wanted to keep things clean her cars always ended filthy.

“You don’t even know him but you can’t keep your eyes off him.” Ann teased as she came around the side of her car. “Seriously. Stop staring him down.”

“He doesn’t know me.” Yusuke admitted as he checked the time. “But he’s going to blow me.” He adjusted his leather pants with a smile as Ann spluttered at him.

“You can’t be serious!” She spluttered. “You don’t know him!”

“The way that he’s been staring for days? I know what he wants.” Yusuke just had to turn to find Akira. the man was sitting on not his car but Ryuji’s own and his stare was at Yusuke. “He’s lucky I’m interested.”

“You’re horrible.” Ann groaned before she laughed. “At least introduce yourself first. If he’s going to blow you don’t let it be after he’s won a race and running off the excitement.”

X

“Good evening.” Yusuke leaned against the BMW as Akira approached him. Akira’s eyes swept over him before he smiled. He glanced behind him, searching for Yusuke’s car no doubt. Yusuke had gotten a ride with Ann however so his search was in vain.

“Hello.” Akira came up to him before he reached past Yusuke, brushing his arm to unlock the car. “Never thought I would get to talk to you. The talented painter in more ways than one. I’ve seen your work.”

“I would hope so. I’ve done many cars that you’ve beaten.” Yusuke looked him over. He was shorter than him but not that much. The hair was just as he thought. But Akira obviously tried to fight with it. His eyes were even more intense up close. “We’ve been watching each other for a while.”

“Right to the chase. They did say you were like that.” Akira’s eyes laughed a few seconds before he did. “My friend, Ryuji. I know he would love to get some work out of you.”

“And you?” Yusuke asked as he shifted. Akira’s eyes swept down his body to linger on the pants. Yusuke had to fight back a smile when he saw Akira’s eyes linger around his waist.

“Just want to get to know you a little better. Maybe a race with nothing on the line. Take you for a drive.” Akira leaned close as he lowered his voice. “Just wasn’t expecting you to walk up and offer yourself up. unless you came to do business of course.”

“Hardly.” Yusuke shifted to make himself comfortable. Spread his legs just a bit and watched the way Akira’s eyes followed his legs. “I just wanted to know if you would stare that hard up close. I have my answer.” He chuckled low in his throat. “But if you want to talk we can take a ride. I didn’t bring my car with me today.”

“Dangerous in places like this.” Yusuke watched the delighted way Akira looked him over. “I haven’t told you my name but I bet you know it. I’m Akira.”

“I’m certain you know my name.” Yusuke watched him for a few seconds before he continued. “I am Kitagawa.” He waited for the disappointment to flash across Akira’s face before he continued. “Kitagawa Yusuke. It’s interesting to see someone like you. You drive well almost like you’ve lived here.”

“I come from a place very far from here.” Akira murmured as he leaned close. “If you know good places to park and have a private chat. We can talk about it. As long as you tell me how such a prestigious painter does body work and races at night in the sexiest Porsche I’ve seen in a while.”

“Maybe we should stop for snacks.” Yusuke murmured as he reached behind himself. he opened the car door before he met Akira’s eyes. “This sounds like a long talk. At least on your end. Wouldn’t want to make you hoarse or thirsty.”

“I might get a little hoarse.” Akira’s eyes dipped down before they trailed back up. “But I’ll be fine. It’s what I expect anyway.” He smiled when Yusuke got in the passenger seat. His eyes ran up Yusuke’s leather pants so he shifted them to keep Akira’s eyes on them. It was as he told Ann. He was an artist, observation was his job. But rarely was his job so enjoyable. They barely knew each other but Akira’s eyes, everything about him. It begged Yusuke to observe.

 


End file.
